Absolute Devotion
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Dirge of Cerberusbased. Some spoilers] Some bonds take time to devlop, some are instantly there, and some are so deep you can't tell how far it goes. But all that matters is that it's there.


**Title:** Absolute Devotion  
**Catagory:** Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genres:** Romance, drama, waff/fluff, hinted spoilers  
**Rating:** T/M? (You be the judge)  
**Notes:** Urr...this is what happens then I watch the ending of DoC again and attempt to write out the dream I had about this. I was inspired by the song "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears, a 70/80's band or w/e. I recommend listening to that song to kind of understand the weirdass mood I was in. The POV kind of shifts a little and I'm sorry, blame it on my sleep-deprived mind and the need for some...slightly steamy fluff between these two. Anyway, yeah.  
-----------------

She curled up against him, bringing him back to reality. Did all that happened, really happen? It seemed like so many years had passed since it had, when in all actualty it was only a few weeks.

Things had been moving so dizzyingly fast. A day could feel like a year almost. So much was going on yet he could absorb it faster. The world hadn't been his when he first came into it; now it was.

His arm tightened around her waist, her seemingly small and fragile body was enveloped by his. He watched her sleep, a small smile playing over his features. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to hold someone close, to feel so completed. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to be loved.

She changed that. Even though she didn't feel much when they met, they just...connected. On so many different levels. He understood her, too well. It surprised her. She began to open up, began to accept it all, return to the world of living after ten years of solitude in darkness and hell.

She guided him. Went beyond what she could have done and did more. She saved him, moved him, and ultimately, healed him.

She returned to innocence and brought him back to the world of light. It was only a few days, but so much had happened. Their bond, their connection just seemed to grow stronger. He _needed_ her there. She wanted him there. He was confused at first, how fast things were going. But she was right there, staying with him in an attempt to understand as well.

Whever he had to go, he wanted her there. She came with him to most places, and when he had to go by himself, it felt like something was pulling him to come back. Last night was a shift of gears, creating a faster speed, making the ride a bit more smooth.

They were talking, discussing memories, how fast life was moving, and what could have happened.

They started talking about what if's. And when they got to a certain point, she went silent. When he started to ask if she was alright, he found himself face to face with her, her eyes looking into his, full of _emotion_, fire, and desperation on the verge of hysteria.

She said she didn't want to think about it, didn't dare try to imagine what if it had happened. He stared, sinking farther into her gaze as she continued. The next thing he knew, or could remember, their lips were crushed together, in an emotional, needy kiss.

Things spiraled and he could remember the desperation, the longing, the emotion pouring off of her. When she finally pulled away he saw it, the deep, undeniable love there in her eyes. Her eyes said the things she couldn't, and he finally understood it. The bond, the emotion, the need for her to be there.

Their lips met again, this time slow and meaningful, letting every emotion play out into it.

He looked down at the girl-no, woman and let his eyes wander over her facial features. Despite looking so young, having some childish features, she looked beautiful. Her short, mousy-brown locks splayed over the pillow and his arm, long eyelashes covering over dark blue eyes. His fingers gently slid through her hair, being careful not to pull any tangles and to not put too much pressure on her scalp, lest he wake or hurt her.

If possible, she moved closer to him still, her fingers that were intwined with his squeezed a little, her breathing not changing to signify she was still asleep. Another smile played over his features.

Their kisses turned into more, soon they were letting their hands wander everywhere, anywhere, desprate to feel more, find some respite from the coursing emotions flowing inside of them.

His hands ran down her figure, her sides, her hips, and back up, to her shoulders, down her arms, before moving to slide up along her back, tracing his fingertips down her spine, making her shiver, press closer, his name falling from her lips.

Her hands rid him of his headband, of his cloak, before they began to feel his shoulders, moving down, fingernails scraping against the material of his clothes, before moving back up to wrap her arms around him, pushing her body flat against his.

The next part was still a hazy blur in his mind, seemingly so distant yet it only happened merely hours ago. Their touches, their feelings, everything became more intimate, more passionate, as they hastily attempted to quell some of the fire behind it all.

Their clothes were shed, and her body pressed against his again, melding into him, her lips on his once again, a wanting, a hunger behind it like he had never felt before. Yet he could feel the raging, undying love behind the lust, behind everything else that was there.

They moved, and finally she was under him, offering herself wholly to him. He needed her, and now he knew she needed him, too. While he took her, at the same time he was giving himself up to her, and when it was all over, they cried and screamed it out, letting everything out.

They laid there, their rapid breathing the only sound save the pounding of their hearts in their ears. When they came back to reality, she looked up at him with a wide, loving smile, her eyes glinting with the same expression. And he returned it, wholly. He didn't have to hide anything from her, or anyone else now. He set free the demons, and this was only the finishing act.

He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back, to his room, no, their room, pulling back the covers on the bed and settling her in it. He left for a moment, but came back to find her waiting for him, eyes half-mast in her attempt to stay awake. Absolute devotion, he realized. Because he knew he'd do the same for her.

He slid in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and she pressed her back to him, snuggling back into his warmth and let herself go to the sleep she was fighting. He too, eventually fell asleep after watching her relaxed and soft features.

He awoke a few hours later, it was not his nature to sleep long. Not after all that had happened. Some habits were hard to break.

And so here he was, contentedly staring down at her, watching every small expression cross her face as she dreamed, as she slept on, ignoring the world outside of it.

He still did not fully understand just how deep their connection or bond went, but if what had happened was a testament to it, he could very well say it was deep. Besides, he thought to himself, he had plenty of time to figure it out.

He needed her, and that was all that really mattered anyway. Satisfied for the time being, he lowered himself to lay down on his pillow again, crimson eyes gazing at the back of brown locks before eyelids lowered to half-mast, then closed completely. His fingers running through her hair stilled, and his grip on her hand grew lax._ "I love you, Shelke." _He whispered quietly.

A few moments later, his breathing evened out, and briefly a small smile rose up on the woman's lips as a single, dark blue eye was opened half-way._ "I love you too, Vincent." _She said silently, before her eye slid shut, returning to her world of dreams.

**Owari **  
------------  
Yaaaaay, all hail the Valenrui! or Shelkentine, Ruientine, whatever you wanna call it. XD;; Forgive me if it isn't that...lemony. I was trying a new type of style in writing and I don't think I managed it. Oh well, I tried. ;; Sorry.


End file.
